violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cruzando el Frontera
Cruzando el Frontera is the twelfth episode of Violent Hearts: A Western Epic season two, the first part of the Nuevo Vida Chapter, and the twenty-second episode overall. Summary Terminus XXV. After recuperating from the Hyde Manor Incident, the group decides what to do next, now that they are joined by Leonora Ryder and Roso Blackhide. The group eventually decides to pay Roso to safely lead them to Canalla. Several members are reluctant to pay him, but eventually give in. As the group prepares to finish the journey, Koda speaks up and points out the fact that the group has not decided what they will be doing once in Canalla, and that a plan should be made then and there. After a bit of speaking, Koda pipes up again and mentions that he knows a place where "work" will be offered. Roso's suggestion of where to head happens to coincide with Koda's -- which is to the town of Sombra. The group agrees, and they pack up camp. After several days of travel, the city of Dustin comes into view from below the incline the group is travelling along. Roso spots a Templeton patrol roaming the desert outskirts of Dustin, and so the group slowly continues their path without being spotted. After several more hours, the group makes it into the open desert. While traversing the inhospitable environment, Leonora spots half-buried whale bones. Not wanting to stop, the group presses onward towards the border. The next day, the group finally rides across the Amadea-Canalla Border, and enter into the lawless land of the porquero. Knowing their journey is not yet done, they continue onward, hoping to make it to Sombra soon. A day passes before they finally approach the slumbering town, perched below a mesa. It is early in the morning when the group finally arrives. They enter an inn named La Piso Verde, and rent rooms. While speaking with the innkeeper, the group also finds out that a powerful don runs the town and that he may know things. Koda whispers to Gwen, telling her that the don is the "businessman" they are looking for work from. The group goes into the rooms to rest, while Leonora takes a long, hot bath in the inn's washroom. Characters Protagonists *'Adam Andrews' *'Roso Blackhide' *'Gwendolyn S. Blackwood' *'Amaru Dorian' *'Kinta Gardner' *'Frankie Mitchels' *'Leonora Ryder' Major Characters *'Don Guillermo Juderías-Ortega Cavallería' (First appearance) *'Jabril al-Turay' (First appearance) *'Clementine' *'Koda' Minor Characters *'Barba Roja' Trivia *The episode's title, "Cruzando el Frontera" literally translates to "Crossing the Border", which directly refers to the group crossing the Amadea-Canalla Border. This also has a deeper meaning, because it represents the irreversible action that the protagonists have taken in fleeing into Canalla and allying themselves with Guillermo's cartel. *Despite being seen fully in this episode, Barba Roja was first introduced as a cameo in Season 1, Episode 7. He was a random patron in the Delta Crossing Saloon. *Koda revealed that he can speak fluent Porquerese. Category:Violent Hearts: A Western Epic Category:Season Two Category:Episode